Hunting the Moon
by Ruasah
Summary: Sometimes there is more to a story than meets the eye In this case the missing piece is Gailel Dwinanea. Stuck in a mysterious world she finds herself caught up in the adventures of two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and on a search for something she never knew was missing. (This is an AU which follows Supernatural through the eyes of an OC starting at season 1)
1. Dead in the Water

Authors note: This idea ate away at my brain until I had to put it down in writing. This is the start of a very long saga. The beginning is going to be slow but hopefully it will start to pick as we move along. Please review so that I know what to improve. Right now this fic can go one of several ways so strap in and enjoy the ride.

"There is nothing quite so good as burial at sea. It is simple, tidy, and not very incriminating."

Alfred Hitchcock

You know there is a problem when you wake up in an unknown forest beside a mysterious lake. You know you have a bigger problem when you find yourself in an unknown forest beside a mysterious lake after being trapped in a ritual circle by a crazy man who has been hunting you since your powers became apparent. Whatever that bastard did I was now far from home. I was laying on the ground covered in dirt and leaves. One second I was trapped in a ritual knot in a cave and now I was on the forest floor with several leaves sticking out in my hair. I could feel my chest burning. I looked down to see the seal that was keeping my powers locked up was still engraved on my chest by whatever evil sorcery was placed on me though it was fading so that my pale skin appeared unmarked once again.

"Goddess damn him. When I finally get my hands on him he will wish that he never messed with me." I got up, my body groaning in the process, protesting at any effort at moving. I felt like I got run over by a pack of wild dread hounds. Looking around I could see that I was far from home. Either that or this was just a really horrible nightmare. For my sake I was hoping for the latter. The world around me was strange and bizarre. Everything seemed to be darker like shadows have crept up and just consumed everything. Even the water in the lake was dark; no not dark, black, pitch black, nothing like the clear crystal waters of home. Even the leaves seemed like they were possessed with shadows tipped with red and orange instead of silver and blue. I could hear birds twittering in the trees so at least something was familiar yet even the song they sang seemed garbled and broken. The world seemed devoid of color, like someone just leeched it all away. I heard footsteps in the distance coming closer to my location, crunching on the brown leaves that littered the forest floor. Using the last bit of my energy I climbed the nearest tree up to the highest branch hiding myself in whatever leaves were left. I was heaving by the time I was up but I managed to calm my breath when the creatures making the noise came into view.

The first thing I noticed was that they looked like my people in a sense. They were stockier less trim, less graceful in their movements as if they were constantly moving against something. It was like they were trying to swim against the current and yet they were just walking. The second thing I noticed was that there speech was distorted; I could not understand what they were saying. I ran through my head all the languages that I knew. They certainly were not speaking my own so that ruled out one option that being this was just an elaborate dream on my part. It wasn't Enochian or Latin yet somehow it sounded familiar. I racked my brain for what it could be and I came up with nothing. The third thing I noticed was that there ears were flat smooth like river stones. A lump formed in my throat.

"Oh dear Goddess," I whispered under my breath. I was in the human realm.

"Crap, crap, crap," I said once the humans had left. I jumped back on the ground and landed on the balls of my feet though my legs protest profusely at the maneuver. "What am I supposed to do now?" I was full on panicking at this moment. Besides the basics I knew almost nothing about humans.

I went to grab my sword from its sheath on my back so that I would not be unarmed in this crazy place but all a grabbed was empty air. My sword, the one I hand forged. The one that I was supposed to carry until death came to claim me was missing. Terrified I tore through the forest looking under every rock and leaf and anywhere else it could be but it was gone.

"It must have been transported somewhere else," I thought. Quickly I scanned through my mind about what had exactly happened.

Running I was running, luring his blasted hound into a trap me and Iorel set up. I remember bounding up the rock formation we hid the trap on. The hound's jaws were snapping at my heels. As I bound over to the other side of the formation I heard a yelp and I snuck a glance behind me. It was trapped in Iorel's ring of fire growling and snapping. I could hear her laughing mischievously in the distance.

I continued running towards the caves where we set up camp earlier that day. Unexpectedly I heard this loud almost popping noise coming from somewhere in the forest. I stopped running and just listened straining my ears to hear the noise. The noise grew and started forming a bizarre alien melody. Curious, I went towards the sound which was swiftly becoming music in my ears. The song led me to a clearing filled with flowers of all colors and shapes. I walked into the clearing, trying to hear the song but it had gone silent. As I walked to the center trying to find the music I stopped feeling a deep pain in my chest like my heart was being ripped to shreds. I fell to my knees in pain. I looked down and what looked like a heavily designed lock being burned into my chest. As the lock became more intricate I could feel my powers fading away rapidly. I all but flew towards the caves, pain blinding me to all rational thought. I never saw the ritual knot on the cave floor and by the time I noticed it was too late. I was trapped in the middle unable to move. I saw my hunter coming up to me laughing. I grabbed my sword to defend myself but he threw that heinous black liquid that he always kept at me causing my skin to burn and for me to drop my sword. My sword, I dropped it, which means that it could be anywhere.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear the human approach me. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I whirled around to find myself staring at a human female with black hair and soft brown eyes. She said something but I could not make it out, the language still sounding garbled in my ears. She repeated what she said and it drudge up something in my memory, of my father reading to me and my siblings around the fire with mother by his side back when we were actually a family before all this nonsense about my place came up. He read it in the human common tongue because he believed in order to truly enjoy the work you had to hear it in its original language. English that is what the humans were speaking. So I started talking hoping for the best.

"I am sorry what were you saying?" I asked realizing how stupid I must have sounded. The words got stuck on my tongue. They did not flow rather they clunked together making me sound like I was eating rocks.

"I asked if you were alright." I was considering telling her I was fine but I figured it would be more helpful to tell her the truth, well some of the truth.

"Not exactly. This is going to sound absolutely insane to you but I kind of have gotten stranded here in the middle of the woods. I was out on a cross country trip that I had been dreaming about for years and I forgot my map at the last placed I stopped. Do you know anyplace I can stay while I get my bearings?

"My house is not too far from here. I can take you there for now anyway. I live with my Dad and my son but I am sure they won't mind the company. My name is Andrea Barr."

"Gailel Dwinanea."

"Wow, that's some name."

"So have many people told me."

...

What had planned on being a brief stay had turned into four months. Working at a book store and a diner has given me a chance to learn a lot about human culture and the chance to earn money. The idea of money was still silly to me, as if pieces of paper could hold that much power but humans thought it was worth something so who was I to judge.

Humans amazed me with all their little intricacies. There were so many unwritten and useless rules that it made my head swim trying to keep up. From handshakes to cash to the way they set up families . It was like they were trying to make their lives more difficult.

Luckily for me my long hair managed to cover my ears. Just to be safe though I always wore a black beanie I got at the local thrift store. Even the thrift store was funny to me. Why did humans just not give the other person the clothes if they were not using them? Why go through all this buying and selling and reselling?

One shinning light through this whole ordeal was Andrea and Lucas. I grew close to the two of them as Andrea showed me through the town and by extension the way things worked. Without her I would be absolutely lost. I wished that I could help her with Lucas but he kept his distance. I did not blame him but still his lack in trust disturbed me. I was used to openness even from strangers. Eventual Lucas did warm up to me once we started watching Disney movies together but even then there was a barrier between the two of us.

Thinking about how to improve our relationship I walked down the dirt path that led to Andreas home, reading another one of the books I got at the book store along the way. I strode through the front door of the house since my shift at the bookstore ended. Not long after I arrived in this world I rented the spare room they had, soon after I started working. I had about an hour before I had to be at the diner. I could smell the coffee brewing before I saw Andrea in the kitchen. If there was one thing I was going to miss when I got home, it would be coffee. Humans may be strange but at least they had good food. Taking off my long green coat and matching scarf I placed them on the hook by the front door and went into the kitchen.

"I just ran into two of the strangest men at the station," Andrea said.

"Good strange or bad strange?" I asked putting my purse on the kitchen table and taking an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Good. Their names are Dean and Sam; they are from federal wildlife, looking into Sofia's death."

"Poor girl," I looked at her surprised. "I didn't know that there was anything to look into."

"Neither did I but there must be something if they're here. Anyway, I am taking Lucas into the park later. Want to join us?"

"Can't, I got to get to the diner. I promised Liz that I would take her shift."

She poured the coffee into a thermos. "You'll be working late then?"

"Unfortunately, but work is work and I need it."

"That's true. I will see you later then."

"Definitely and if I see your two strange federal wildlife people I will let you know."

The rest of the day was pretty much normal. I saw the federal wildlife guys in the diner at one point but they were in and out in a flash. I wondered what they could possibly be up to because it certainly seemed like they were planning something. I caught a little of their conversation and they were talking about something called a Nessie and lake monsters so I also wondered how sane they actually were but at least they brought business into the town.

…

"Hey have you heard?" I asked Andrea after coming home from another shift at the book store. "Will Carlton drowned last night while I was working at the diner."

"Yeah Dad told me. Poor Bill. You got to feel so badly for him. Losing two kids so recently."

"We should send him something, try to help ease the pain at least."

"We can bake a batch of cookies and take it over to him later. By the way the Sam and Dean came by today."

"Oh, what did they want?" I was suspicious of the two of them. Something just was not right. One of them came into the book store and asked Amanda if they had any books on water spirits and a bunch of other strange topics. Of course we didn't so he left just as quickly as he came.

"They wanted to talk to Lucas, they think that something strange is going on in the lake."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

" Oh really, you think something strange is going on in the lake?"

"I thought that lake was strange since I got here. There is just something unnatural about it." As suspicious as the two of them were, something was going on with the lake, even I could not argue with that.

"What do you think is wrong with it?"

"Honestly I have no clue, it just feels wrong."

"Well at least you are not the only one who thinks that. You got another late night tonight?"

"Unfortunately. Liz is still trying to get her new baby under control. I have no idea why she wanted another kid."

"Some people are just like that. Speaking of kids Lucas is coming out of his shell a bit. He is really growing attached to Dean."

"Dean, really?"

"Yeah, he gave Dean a picture and everything."

"That's good to hear. Maybe one of these days we will take that trip to Indianapolis you've been planning for a while."

"I hope so, anyway get off to work before you're late. I don't want Mrs. Kerrot to have another reason not to like you."

"As if she needs another reason."

...

It was late by the time I left the diner. This old couple just would not leave, insisting on staying until closing time. I swear that if I didn't know any better humans have been trying to annoy me on purpose. As I was walking up to Andrea's house the night was serene and quiet. The crickets were busy chirping when the silence was cut by screaming. The sounds were coming from the direction of Andrea's house. Running up to the house I saw the federal wildlife men pounding on the front door screaming Andrea's name. Before I could approach them Lucas let them in with a panicked look on his face. I broke into a dead sprint after them.

I ran through the open door and saw dark water was pouring down the stairs. I saw that Lucas and one of the guys were standing outside the bathroom. I couldn't see the other one. I leapt up the stairs and turned towards the bathroom. The other man apparently was trying to pull Andrea out of the bathtub. I could see that she was struggling but it seemed like the water was holding her down as if trying to drown her. I jumped in helping him pull her out but it was like some great force had a firm grasp on her. It took all of our strength to pull her out but she was in an iron clad grip. Finally, through sheer force, we managed to break her free. She rolled on top of the guy and I found myself with my back leaning on the bath room wall sopping wet. She was gasping for air, her chest heaving. I gently lifted her off the guy and bundled her up in my arms. Grabbing her robe off the hook of the door I draped it over her and carried her into her room laying her carefully onto the bed. Lucas ran in after me clearly distressed about his mother's condition. I left the room and closed the door behind me gently. I turned back around to see myself face to face with the two strange men.

Now that I got a closer look at them, I could see that one of them was tall, and I mean like really tall, with shaggy, brown hair and hazel eyes. Despite the fact that it looked like he could snap me in half, there was something about his eyes that was kind, gentle even. It put me at ease. The other one on the other hand was looking at me uneasily ready to attack me if I were to make a threatening move. I placed my back to the wall and stared directly into his eyes.

"Here is what we are going to do," I said, "The three of us are going to go down stairs and you are going to explain to me, exactly what is going on here."

"Actually maybe you should tell us who you are," the short one said.

"Dean," the other one stated plaintively. "Be nice."

"I am being nice. This is my nice face."

"If this is you being nice I would hate to see you being rude," I muttered. I really did not want to fight these two. I may have been stronger but these two looked like they could wrestle a cyclops to the ground if they had to. "I am their tenet so unlike you I am actually supposed to be here. Now we can sit here and talk in this hallway or we can go downstairs where the nice comfy chairs are." The two of them followed me downstairs though the shorter one was grumbling about it. I sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table and they sat on either side of me, basically cornering me.

"Let's start with who you two are," I said.

"Sure," the tall one. "This is my brother Dean, I'm Sam and we are-"

"Okay look if you are going to say you are from federal wildlife or something like that, don't. I can already tell that's not true. So why don't we start with who you really are and why the bathtub was trying to kill my friend."

"It wasn't so much the bathtub as the very pissed off water. And by water I mean the vengeful spirit of a boy who drowned in the lake," Dean stated.

I sat there for a moment trying to let that thought sink in. I hadn't occurred to me that there were supernatural beings in this realm yet with my luck I shouldn't be to surprised.

"So you are telling me that there are spirits in the world?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"So what other things are out there?"

"Ghosts, werewolves, other monsters that only exist in your nightmares."

I smirked at that one. What he and I considered a nightmare were two different things. "And you guys do what exactly?"

"We hunts these bastards down until there nothing left but a corpse or a pile of ash." So they were this world's version of rangers.

"Right naturally, because my first thought would be to hunt the deadly monsters that live in the darkness." Actually it would be but there was no way I was letting them know that.

"Look," Sam interjected, "were just trying to help. If there anything you can tell us-"

"Trust me if there was I would let you know. I arrived here not long after Lucas's father drowned and I know absolutely nothing about some evil lake spirit."

"Okay can you give us your name?" Sam asked.

I considered making up a fake name but Andrea had probably already told them my name. "Gailel Dwinanea."

"Oh come on, that can't be your real name," Dean smirked. "There is no way parents would hate their child so much to name her Galel."

"Gailel, if you are going to make fun of it at least pronounce it correctly."

"How about I just call you Gale then?"

"If that is easier for your brain to process sure." I looked at the two of them, sitting there awkwardly. I let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that she is going to be awhile. Do you want me to get you anything? I am not sure what the protocol here is. I never had… what do you call yourselves?"

"Hunters." Dean stated.

"Right… anyway do you want anything? Knowing Andrea once she puts Lucas to bed she is going to crash herself and we will probably not see her again for a little bit."

"No, we're fine," Sam let out a short hollow laugh. "You seem to be taking all this rather well."

"I guess I haven't reached my crazy quota for the day yet." I shook my head. "Or maybe this is a really bad dream and any second now I will wake up and everything will be back to normal."

"Oh this is real," Dean said. "And there are far worse things out there than spirits."

"Are you always this negative or are you having an off day?"

"Ignore him," Sam said. "That's what I do."

"Sound advice. So how did you guys get involved in all of this?" Silence as they stared at me, shifting awkwardly in their seats. "Alright bad question then."

"Gailel, what is going on?" All three of us turned to see Andrea coming down the stairs. She had changed into comfortable clothing.

"Andrea, these men need to ask you some questions and they may be difficult to hear. Are you up to it?"

"I guess so."

"Alright Sam you stay here and question Andrea," Dean said, "I am going to look through the photo albums for a connection to Peter."

"They're in the study," Andrea stated pointing down the hall. Dean left towards that direction leaving Sam, Andrea and I alone. Dawn was starting to break as I could see light coming in through the window. After all that had happened I did not notice that the night sped by so quickly.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked. I wondered where he was going with this. She gripped her hand tightly in mine. I squeezed back in the vain hope of trying to comfort her.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." She started crying, tears rolling down her face. "I'm going crazy." She took her hand out of mine and put her hands on her face as if trying to hide from the world.

"No, your not." Sam said trying to comfort her. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?"

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." She started sobbing at this point. My heart ran cold. I glanced at Sam who seemed to be taking this all in stride as if this was a daily occurrence. I have dealt with strange things before but this was way out of my element. Spirits don't exist where I came from. I could deal with Kelpies, Chimeras, and Wyverns, but not spirits. "What's happening?"

Dean came rushing in with a photo album and dropped it in front of Andrea. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no." Andrea replied. "I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She pointed out her father in the picture slowly trailing her finger towards him. Dean looked at Sam as if I light bulb went off in his head.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," Dean said.

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter," replied Sam.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asked looking slightly less distraught than before. I was in the same mindset. This was all going straight above my head. Lucas than came down and stood right outside the window not looking at any of us.

"Lucas," Dean called but he ignored him and walked out of the house without glancing at any of us. We decided that the best course of action was to follow him. He continued walking until he came to what seemed to be a random spot in the middle of the woods. He then looked at Dean as if expecting him to do something.

"You two get him back inside," Dean ordered gesturing to Andrea and I.

I spent years of my life taking orders from people of higher rank and was not about to take them from some stranger I just met a couple of hours ago. "Oh no, I am seeing this all the way through. Andrea can take Lucas into the house by herself. I'm staying out here." She nodded and started walking back towards the house with Lucas.

"Alright Gale I hope you dig digging," Dean smirked at me.

"Really, I know its early but you could come up with something better than that," Sam said.

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

We got some shovels from a shed close The ground was soft and wet making it easy to dig. It was not long until we uncovered a red bike. I looked at them in confusion and Sam explained it was Peter's beloved bike. Suddenly I heard this loud click and I turned to see that Andrea's father, Jake, had a gun pointed directly at us.

"Who are you?" Jake asked Sam and Dean. "Gailel back away from them." I took a couple of steps to the side just to be out of the guns range.

Sam stared directly into Jake's eyes as if trying to make him nervous. "Put the gun down Jake," he said calmly as if having a gun pointed at him was completely normal which it might have been for all I knew about him. The three of us dropped our shovels and they hit the ground with a thunk.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked panic lacing his voice.

Dean replied with that smirk that seemed permanently etched onto his face. "What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." That was probably the wisest thing he said all day.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

I could see Andrea running out of the house towards us. "Dad," she called out.

Dean was still on a roll however and not even Andrea's presence was stopping him. "And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

Sam not one to be left out jumped in. "It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." It seemed like they were trying to guilt trip him into confessing because by the look on his face I think it was working. It was amazing watching these two tag team him, like they knew exactly what the other was going to say. I just watched as the two of them worked together not sure what to add.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked bitingly.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." I had a feeling that was not the first time they were called that. As if to confirm that Dean started up again.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust." Okay now we have completely left my comfort zone and were entering the freak show. There was no way I was going to help them burn a body. I think we would all just move before it reached that point. "Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea pleaded.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous," Jake said angrily.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." He turned his head slowly towards her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." He looks away, not able to look at her. The truth was written clearly across his face.

"Oh my God," she said in shock. I moved towards her shielding her from her father. The one thing I was capable of doing at this moment was keeping her safe.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank," grief was etched in Jake's voice. Dean looked at Sam as if this was the worst case scenario. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"I think we stopped living in the world of rationality a while back," I stated with a harsh tone in my voice.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now," Dean said looking ready to march us straight out of here. Next thing I knew someone screamed "Lucas!" and I turned and saw him by the lake. Once again I broke out into a dead sprint trying to reach him before he fell into the lake. I was too late however and he was grabbed and dragged under by a pale white hand. I was the first to make it to the old wooden dock and immediately jumped in the lake not even considering the fact that they spirit could have been after me as well.

The water was cold and dark; I couldn't see a thing. It was an all-consuming soul crushing blackness. I thought I heard two others jump in after me but I could not be sure. Too soon I had to come up for air and saw the Sam and Dean had joined me. I dived back under trying to find him grasping away at the darkness. I would not give up until Lucas was safe, Andrea had done too much for me and I always pay back my debts no matter how small. I came up for air again and saw that Jake was walking into the lake.

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." It was one last chance at redemption. Jake was then dragged down into the water. He did not even struggle. We all dived back under to try and find Lucas but both Sam and I came up empty. I just looked at him sorrow on both of our faces. Suddenly Dean came up with Lucas and I have never felt such relief. We dragged ourselves back to the docks and Andrea grabbed Lucas from Dean's arms and held him close, joy and relief emanating from her face. The rest of the day was a blur. I can remember all of us going into the house and getting dried off and changed and Dean said they had to get going and leaving with Sam. It was the middle of the afternoon before Andrea and I had a chance to talk.

"You were right about something Andrea," I said.

"I was right about what?"

"They certainly were strange." Lucas came down the stairs dressed in warm clothes and jumped into his mother's lap.

"I liked them," Lucas said in a small voice. A smile crept on my face as looked at the two of them snuggling together on the chair. For a brief flash it reminded me of me and my mother before our relationship went down hill.

...

The next day we raced to the hotel in the hopes of catching Sam and Dean before they left.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea smiled. Lucas was carrying a plate of sandwiches he made the previous afternoon.

"Can I give it to them now?" he said in his small sweet voice.

"Of course."

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean said taking him to the other side. Sam looked at Andrea concerned. It was nice to see that a stranger could have so much care for others.

"How you holding up?"

Andrea just looked up at him, "It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

He let out a long sigh "Andrea, I'm sorry." He said that and he truly meant it. He was the first human I had met that held that kind of care for others. It was refreshing.

She shook her head though. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Andrea walked to the other side of the car and kissed Dean. I gave her a small smile, happy to see her happy.

"Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean jumped into the car and started reeving it up.

"Well this has been fun," I said to Sam. "But no offense I hope to never see the two of you again." Sam chuckled.

"No offense taken. You did good Gailel."

"Always nice to feel appreciated. You better get in the car before Dean drives off without you." As I said that Dean honked the horn. Sam got in and the two of them drove off into the distance.

It was a few days after that when I decided it was time for me to leave. I could not look at the lake and not think about what had happened. Andrea would not hear of it after what had occurred to Lucas and her Dad. We argued about it for a few days before the two of us finally decided we would have one last hurrah. The three of us would travel down to Indianapolis and then Lucas and Andrea would drive back home once I got my things sorted there. I was sad to see the house in the rear view mirror but I decided it was for the best. After all I still had to find my sword and a way back home. As nice as this world was, I could not stay here forever.

...

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away in a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Sam brought something up that had been bugging him for awhile.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice that Gailel ears were pointed when she came out of the water?"

"Who?"

"Gailel, the girl who was living with Andrea and Lucas."

"Oh, the hot black hair chick?"

"Yes Dean her, did you notice her ears?"

"Well frankly Sammy I was too busy staring at things other than peoples ears, but if that is your thing all the more power to ya."

"Real mature."


	2. The Phantom Traveler

Authors Note: This is a work in progress, and suggestions comments or questions are welcome. This is just the beginning folks so it is going to be a slow start. It will pick up I promise.

"There are black zones of shadow close to our daily paths, and now and then some evil soul breaks a passage through. When that happens, the man who knows must strike before reckoning the consequences."

- H.P Lovecraft

I have done many hard things in my life. I have tracked a unicorn through an ever changing forest. I have hunted in the wild plains catching the wild long tailed thrushes. I even survived a trip into the human world but the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life so far however was to navigate the Indianapolis airport.

Never before had a building both fascinated me and yet drew immense hatred from my very soul. I had finally found my gate after wandering around the place for bloody ages. Why they would hide gate 13 in a corner? Why would they call them gates to begin with? Did you really have to check my identification three times? If I made it through the first checkpoint why would you assume that I am not suppose to be here What in the world does duty free mean?

Fortunately the driver's license I got in Indianapolis checked out even if I got a few raised eyebrows. If it didn't I wasn't sure what I would do. That would have been and interesting conversation with the security officer. 'Excuse me miss I am afraid there is a problem with your paper work, where are you from?' 'I am from another realm where humans don't exist and everything is powered by wild magic. Why do you ask?' Yeah I am glad I avoided that conversation.

If I thought security was bad waiting around just to board the plane was even worse. Humans were probably the only creatures willing to torture themselves like this. Why would you create rooms whose only purpose was to wait in them? I swear if the plane ride does not go smoothly I was just going to find a car and start driving everywhere. I sighed and looked down at the boarding pass. Row 12, seat C. A window seat apparently though I am not sure why there would be windows considering that all there is in the sky that point are clouds. Hopefully the people next to me will be nice or at least quiet.

I was flying to Philadelphia in the hopes that from there I could find a way to Lancaster the supposed antiques capital of the world or at least that is what Google said. If I was going to find my sword that would be the best place to start looking. Still I was going to miss Indianapolis even if I did not spend a lot of time there. There was so much one could do in Indianapolis and I spent most of my time wandering the streets and just watching people. I must have looked strange to others, a tall pale black haired girl wearing a black beanie just sitting down on a bench watching people, however could learn more them from watching than you could from talking.

Humans tended to keep most of their emotions under lock and key. What dumbfounded me the most was how humans were probably the only race who did not believe in their creator, not just that he did not communicate with them but some actually believed he did not exist at all. I mean the Goddess did not always communicate with each and every one of us, actually she only ever communicated with one of us, but we still all knew she existed. It made me wonder about how much humans actually knew about the world around them. My mind wandered back to Sam and Dean not for the first time. While I hoped to never cross their path again I could at least breathe a little easier knowing that there was someone out there fighting the monsters in the dark that the rest of the world was blind to. Humans seem to enjoy living in ignorance but who was I to judge if it made my life easier.

I looked at my cell phone for the time. It would not be long now before people would start boarding if I was reading the pass correctly. I managed to save up some money by working as a bartender at one of the nightclubs, enough at least to get an airplane ticket and hopefully a cheap car once I got to Philadelphia if my luck was good and if my luck turned then I could just get creative. I heard the loud speaker crackle as they were calling passengers to start boarding. I gathered up my luggage and made my way down into the airplane. I could tell it was going to be cramped but at least the flight was short. I stowed my luggage under the seat and settled down for the flight ahead.

Unexpectedly I could hear two familiar voices coming down the aisle. I looked up and felt my stomach drop. Sam and Dean were coming towards me and the two seats next to me were empty.

"Oh Goddess please, I will never ask for anything else if you grant me this. Please, please, please let them just be traveling and not on some crazy ass case. And let them sit anywhere except next to-"

"Here are our seats Dean, you can stop wishing they accidentally over booked the plane now," Sam said before turning towards me and the seats next to me. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open though he seemed to recover from the shock quickly. I shot him a small smile hoping to diffuse the tension though that worked about as well as I expected so not at all.

"Well this is a strange coincidence," Sam said.

"What is?" Dean asked before seeing me. "You, are you following us?"

"Considering I was here first, I should be asking whether you are following me. Now sit down, you blocking all the other people."

The two of them settled down quickly though Dean was looking at the safety card as if his life depended on it. Having nothing else to do I stated a conversation with Sam. Since they were here I might as well talk to them.

"Well he seems jumpy," I stated.

"Dean is afraid of flying."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously.

"You guys hunt monsters for a living and he is afraid of flying."

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

"Okay fine whatever, now please tell me you're just flying for kicks and there is not some monster on board." Sam gave me the 'I am really sorry' look and the plane started moving. A flight attendant was giving the safety demonstration and Dean watched it like a hawk. I found the entire thing to be pointless. If the plane was going to crash does it really matter who puts on the mask first? Also why does the seat belt look like some sort of torture device? After that was over the plane was taking off and Dean was clutching the arm rests as if that was going to save him if the plane crashed. As I rose higher in the air a strange sort of comfort settled over me. I always felt at peace when I was in the air. Once the plane evened out I turned as much as I could towards Sam.

"There is a monster on board isn't there."

"Yep," he replied. Dean was still in shock.

"Please tell me it's something that is easy to kill."

"I wish I could. Right now all we know is that a demon is possessing someone on this plane and that they are going to crash it exactly 40 minutes in."

All the color drained from my skin. I took a few deep breathes. "A demon," I said. "As in a demon from hell demon?" Sam nodded. I let out a long sigh in an attempt to calm down. "Okay, you have my help, just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Gailel-," Sam started to say but I cut him off.

"No you listen now. There are over a hundred people on this plane and Dean right now is basically useless. You are going to need all the help you can get. Besides its just one demon against two and a half of us, what is the worst that could happen?" Dean had started humming something and Sam turned towards him.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked astonished.

"Calms me down," Dean replied.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused."

"Okay."

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean looked at me his eyes wide. "How do we know you're not the demon?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "You got me, I'm the demon. I just decided to possess this body to mess with your heads and crashing planes is my idea of a good time." I was pretty sure that demons could not even possess my kind so at least one person on this plane was safe.

"Well there is one way to be sure." Dean grabbed a bottle of water from his bag. The bottle was shaped like some sort of person but I could not tell exactly who. Unscrewing the cap he sprinkled me with water.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What was that for?"

"Holy water," Sam stated. "Suppose to repel demons."

"Well I guess that clears that up," I grumbled. "So now that we all know it's not me, who else could it be?"

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"Mm-hm," Dean replied.

"Who is Amanda?" I asked.

"She was one of the survivors of a plane crash the demon caused," Sam answered. "The demon is trying to kill the remaining survivors. One has already been slain."

"Well isn't that wonderful."

Dean turned towards the stewardess walking up the aisle. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No I'm not," she said in this voice that sounded rehearsed.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean looks at the back of the plane where the other stewardess is.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean grabs the holy water again.

"There has got to be a better way to tell if a person is a demon than spraying water all over her," I said.

"Gailel right, I think we can go more subtle." Sam grabs the bottle and tossed it to me. "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice," Dean mumbles getting out of his seat and turning to go.

"Hey," Sam called

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean starts to leave again.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's 'Christo'."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!"

Dean starts making his way to the back of the plane when the speaker crackles alive. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking; we are passing over a storm cloud and are experiencing some minor turbulence. Please be patient should be back in clear skies soon. "

"Isn't Christo Greek not Latin?" I asked Sam. "And doesn't it mean the 'The Anointed One'?"

Sam stared at me as if I was some kind of genius. "Your right now that I think about it. How did you know that?"

This is where I had to cover my own skin, as my mother taught me the best lies contain some truth. "My family has always been good with languages. My father actually studied various languages and taught them to me one of them being Latin. I have also dabbled in some Greek." If you counted reading the original myths in the native tongue dabbling. "If I studied a language for a while and I hear it spoken out loud, I can usually catch on pretty quickly." That was pretty much the truth actually except I did not mention the part about it only takes a few minutes to catch on and it's not my family but just me for some reason but what he does not know won't hurt him. "So how do we kill a demon?"

"We don't kill a demon, we exorcise one."

"Alright and how do we do that?"

"Well we have to pin it down and read the exorcism ritual out of this book." He handed the book to me and showed me the ritual. "It's called the The Rituale Romanum. I think this one is our best bet. The first part actually expels the demon from the victim and the second part sends the bastard back to hell." It was a long line of Latin text that seemed to hold some sort of unnatural power. Hopefully it would work on the creature anyway.

"So how many times have you done this before?"

"Once, including now."

"Oh well that's just great, really it is. If we die I am so blaming you and your brother for this mess."

Dean came back in a hurry. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"You said 'Christo'?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." The plane all the sudden shakes as if adding to Sam's statement.

"Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

I reached over and pressed my hand against his forehead sending calming energies from me to him. Almost immediately his breath started evening out and his heart beat was slowing.

"Did that help?" I inquired with a smile on my lips.

"What did you do?" he asked amazed.

"Please you guys aren't the only ones who know a few tricks. I may not know anything about things that go bump in the night but I do know something about energies." Particularly how to manipulate them but since most of my power was blocked off the best I could do was calm someone down.

"Well, I guess I should thank you."

"Anything that keeps us alive at this point. Now let's figure out which one of these people is possessed." Dean gets up and takes what looks like a broken Walkman out of his bag. He slowly starts walking down the aisle earning some weird looks.

"Why is Dean carrying a broken Walkman around?" I asked.

Sam stifled a laugh. "It's an EMF reader we use it to detect supernatural presences."

"You do realize that your job seems to be getting creepier as we go along. And it was pretty creepy to begin with."

"Yeah I realize." He looked dejected somehow as if something was bothering him. "Come on let's see if Dean has found anything." The two of us walked towards Dean. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and he spun around startled. Dean was on a very short fuse and it would not take much before he would be having a full blown panic attack.

"Ah! Don't do that," he squeaked clearly on edge.

"Anything? "

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

"You believe that?"

"Well, I will if you will." Suddenly the EMF reader lets out this loud sound, the needle going into the red zone. Right in front of us, the copilot left the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asks confused.

I had a sense of dread come over me. "Please don't tell me-"

"Christo," Dean said. Immediately the copilot turned to face us, his eyes completely black.

"We can deal with this, I am not sure how but we can deal with this," I said. "We just need a plan."

"The flight attendant," Dean said. "We can get her to get the copilot."

"There is no way she's not gonna believe this," Sam said exasperated.

"Twelve minutes, dude." We walked to the back.

Amanda greeted us in a cheerful voice as if we were all not about to die horribly. "Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Sam said closing the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

Dean jumped right in. "All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now."

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said as if trying to clear up her confusion. Amanda smile vanishes from her face replaces with a frown.

"Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure," Sam continued as if she did not say anything. Dean started right up after him.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now."

"I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—," she was stuttering now trying to get out of this situation. I did not blame her in the slightest. She tries brushing past Dean but he stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Her face turned from confusion into despair and back to confusion again.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I—." She was lost at this point. I put my hand on her head to calm her and she came closer towards me.

"Amanda please calm down," I asked. Whether it was my melodious tone or the energies that eased her I don't know but Sam was quick to jump in.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"You have to believe us," Dean said. She looked at me and I gave her a nod as if that made things better.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes."

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about," Sam exclaimed.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?"

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here," Dean answered.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—"

"Do whatever it takes." Sam answered. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-."

"Amanda we need you to do this," I said. "If you don't then we are all going to be in trouble. We are all depending on you."

She hesitated for a minute. "Okay," she answered. She left to go get the copilot.

"Nice work you two This is actually going smoothly," I told them.

"Just wait until the exorcism Gale then things will go downhill from there," Dean muttered. He looked at the holy water I was holding. "Can you use that?"

"I think I should be able to figure out how to squirt water from a bottle Dean."

As soon as the copilot walked in, Dean immediately punched the guy and slammed him into the ground with a crunch. Once his mouth was duct tapped I immediately started pouring the holy water on him. It was like that horrible black gunk had touched him, burning his flesh and making it bubble. Sam convinced the flight attendant to leave as I poured more holy water on him to help Dean keep control. However as soon as Sam started the ritual we were immediately thrown back. The demon knocked the holy water from my hands and pushed Dean into a wall. We tried to grapple him again but he just pushed us aside like we were nothing. He ripped the tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam by the collar threating him about what had happened to his girlfriend. Dean managed to get him to shut up by punching him. Sam however seemed to go into shock. I managed to get myself over to him grabbing the holy water as I did.

"Sam listen to me," I stated gripping his shoulders. He had a dead look in his eyes. "I need to snap out of this. You need to finish the ritual otherwise we are all going to die." That snapped him out of his daze.

I went back to the demon and started pouring the holy water all over him. The demon still manages to knock over Sam causing him to drop the book. The demon somehow managed to kick it under the curtain. All three of us had to hold him down as dark smoke poured from the copilot's mouth. The black smoke disappeared into the air vents. Suddenly the plane just started dropping out of the sky and the three of us were flung in separate directions. I was flung into one corner and Dean into the other. I had no idea where Sam was. Everyone was screaming and there was just a roar of noise and yet I was not frightened. I just started laughing. I knew I should be terrified but this feeling of just falling was exhilarating. It was freeing. Suddenly the plane seemed to level off and the moment ended. Everything was a peace once more. I managed to calmly make my way to my seat and Sam and Dean soon joined me.

"Well that was fun," I said grinning. Sam chuckled lightly.

"Fun, you called that fun?" Dean asked looking like the plane was going to crash at any minute. "How can you be having fun when you are stuck on this flying metal death trap?"

I looked at him carefully, judging how he was going to react to what I was going to say, "Are you sure its flying you're afraid of or are you afraid of trusting people?" Both Sam and Dean turned to look at me so I continued. "When you get on a plane you immediately give up control. You have to trust the people flying it with your life and hope that they will not crash it so I ask again is it flying you're afraid of or trusting people?" Dean actually looked thoughtful for a second and Sam was looking at me as if I was some kind of savior.

"No, I am pretty sure it is because I am in a flying metal death trap. Nice try though. Sammy here is afraid of clowns however what can you get out of that?" Any progress I made with Dean ended there. I was not going to fight him when he closed himself off.

"Um, well..." it would help if I knew what a clown actually was. "I got nothing. You're just weird Sam."

"What else is new?" Sam chuckled. The plane jostled around a bit and Dean looked like the world was ending. I once again placed my hand on his forehead and kept it there until he drifted off to sleep.

"There that should make sure he doesn't have a heart attack and die in the middle of the flight." The loud speaker once again started up and said that they were returning to Indianapolis and apologizing for any inconveniences that this may cause. "And now it's an even shorter flight, goody."

"Gailel about what happened-"

"No Sam there is no need to explain. Your business is your business not mine. We barley know each other. I like to know the other person at least a few days before I give out my dark deep secrets." He let out a laugh at that point.

"Alright then… what were you doing on this flight anyway?" I was going to give him this cover story that I came up with but then I thought about something else. If anyone could help me find my sword it would probably be these two. So against my better judgment I told him as much of the truth as I could.  
"I am heading to Lancaster or at least trying to. I am a sort of antiques collector. I hunt and gather them from around the world. Right now I am looking for a particular artifact that was misplaced."

"What is it?"

"It's a sword, not just any sword but a very unique one. There is only one like it in the entire world. The blade it double edge and sharp enough to cut through bone. Yet it is as light as a feather. The blade was made in a particular fashion so that blue spirals were woven into the white metal forming what looks like a pair of wings. The hilt is also very distinctive. Black leather mixed with green makes up the grip with the cross guard being made of the same material as the rest of the sword.

"You seem to know a lot about this blade."

"I should I had it in my possession for a while until it went missing and if I don't get it back let's just say that a lot of people won't be too happy with me."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you."

"You have no idea."

"Well Dean and I can keep an eye out for it if you want. Just give me your number and I will give you a call should we spot it." The two of us traded numbers. Sam looked up at me again after he plugged in my number in his phone. "How did you read Dean like that? Even I have trouble getting him to talk and you read him like an open book?"

"I am just good at understanding people, I guess. It is rather easy if you know what you are looking for."

"Well it is only fair that since you know both of ours fears, we should get to know yours."

"Alright I have nothing to hide. My biggest fear is not being able to make my own decisions. To be under someone control so much that it feels like you are trapped."

"And here I was hoping for an easy answer."

"If you are looking for easy answers I suspect you made a wrong career choice somewhere."

"You got that right." The two of us tried to get some sleep at that point, both of us tired from wresting with a demon. I learned one other thing about Sam that day, both of us are restless sleepers.

Dean woke up not long after we landed, perky and rearing to go. Sam and I looked like someone had punched us in the eyes. Once we were off the plane and back in that dreadful airport and had managed to escape the FBI guys that were swarming over the passengers. I turned towards Sam and Dean.

"Now I don't know what happened in there and frankly as I told Sam earlier I don't care but I hope to everything that is holy that I never run into the two of you again unless you are calling me saying that you found my sword. You just seem to carry trouble with you and trouble is the last thing I need right now."

"Love you to Gale," Dean smirked.

I just shook my head at him. "Look I'm off in the nearest vehicle I can find that will take me far away from this place because I am never getting on a plane again for as long as I live. You two… just stay safe alright."

"You do the same Gailel," Sam said patting me on the shoulder.

"I will try to." I turned around and went to baggage claim. After picking up the rest of my luggage I took a taxi to the nearest used car dealership and picked one that was the least garish shade of blue and actually drove a few miles without breaking down into rubble. I drove to the nearby gas stand and picked up a map of the United States. Looking at it, I was trying to pick my next destination. My goal was still to reach Lancaster but now it was a lot farther away. Planes were just too much of a hassle, and too confining. I hated giving them so much power over my life. Looking at the map I decided that I might as well make my stay here as enjoyable as possible so I will stop in a few places on the way to Lancaster. Ohio is in that direction so I pulled out of the gas station and started on the long journey ahead.


	3. Bloody Mary

Author's Note: Season nine has finally started. I loved the season premier which more than I can say for last season's. I like the direction they are heading in currently.

To be completely honesty season 1 is not one of my favorite seasons and I find some of the episodes to be a little empty but necessary for the overall story. Please review and comment.

"The abyss you stare into and that stares back at you is your reflection in the mirror - we all have it - that shadow self - that dark heart..."  
John Geddes

Toledo Ohio, not the most exciting place on the earth but you go where the leads take you and when I heard that there was an antique shop that sold old swords along with a bunch of other trinkets I just had to check. Only problem was even if I managed to find the sword I could hardly afford it. At this point I was hardly able to afford gas for the car much less an expensive sword. I managed to pick up some cash as I traveled along doing various odd jobs. Plus it's extremely easy to pickpocket from drunk guys and that was always an option for what is a town without several bars to its name. It was enough to make by but not enough for anything else which meant that I would have to break into the store.

I sighed as I drove into what looked like another typical American town. They just all looked the same. All of these small towns had the same feeling of community and closeness and yet at the same time they seem to ostracize the rest of the world. It was odd.

I drove to the nearest motel and checked myself in. The sun set a while ago and if I wanted tomorrow night to go well I need to be well rested. If things worked out liked I hoped that I would be leaving tomorrow night sword in tow. If things did not work out my way I would head out the next night anyway. Grabbing a newspaper from the stand I headed into the room. Collapsing onto the bed exhausted from the drive I opened the newspaper to look at what was happening in the town. Nothing that unusual was going on, seemed like your regular peaceful town. However while scanning the obituaries I noticed something odd. A man had died by unknown causes. Curious I looked closer at the story.

We mourn the loss of Steven Shoemaker. It was the usual guff people give when someone dies in the community. What caught me however was what they noticed when they found him. His eyeballs were liquefied. I scanned the rest and the story. Nothing else seemed abnormal but for some reason his death made me nervous. I put the newspaper down and entered the tiny bathroom. Stripping off my clothing I entered the shower hot was rushing over my body. After sitting in the car for hours I needed to wash the dirt and grime off. I tried to calm my mind and just drift off to my happy place but something about this death just kept nagging at me. It almost seemed to me that something supernatural was a work. My brain just shut off at that point and I just ran through the motions. It was not until I was back in bed wearing a robe that I stole from a hotel in Indianapolis did my mind finally come to terms with the idea that the Winchester brothers might actually be here. They hunted the strange and abnormal and this certainly qualified. After all it's not every day that a man's eyeballs get liquefied, at least as far as I knew.

I could not deal with anything supernatural right now. I think I would break down if I had too. All I wanted was a shred of normality in this bizarre world. I started laughing at myself. Getting paranoid was never a good thing. What were the chances that they were in this town much less at the place I was going? Besides it could just be a freak medical thing. Changing into a sports bra and shorts I closed the blinds and climbed into bed hoping for a decent rest before committing burglary. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

….

I was walking out of motel room on my way to the nearest diner for breakfast when I saw Sam and Dean basically sprint out of there room a couple doors down from me. I just stood watching them praying to the Goddess that they would not notice me. The Goddess decided that today was just not my day.

"Gailel," Sam called, "What are you doing here?" They were about to drive off when Sam turned and noticed me.

I just sighed and walked towards them, getting into their car. There was no use in fighting it now. "I guess I am helping you guys with a case."

"What, no hi, how it's been," Dean asked a smirk on his face.

"Hi Dean how has life been? What evil abomination are we killing this week?"

Dean started driving. "Well I am glad you asked. This time we are hunting Bloody Mary."

"Who?"

"You know the ghost that appears once you say her names three times while facing a mirror. Melts your eyeballs."

"Oh right of course." I had no clue what he was talking about but unless I wanted my head on a platter I might as well go with it. My plans were ruined anyway. I might be considered cold by some people but I would not stand by when people are in danger. Even if that danger happens to be a ghost.

The three of us drove to a park where a teenager was sitting on a park bench crying. Her eyes were puffy yet she looked relieved once Sam, Dean and I walked out of the car.

"Who is this?" she asked pointing at me.

"She is a friend of ours, you can trust her," Sam said. "So what is going on?"

"My friend… Jill she was at the funeral. She is dead. We were just talking last night and they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone." It sounded like what happened to the other guy. I sat on the bench next to her wrapping an arm around trying to give what little comfort I could. I passed on some energy, just enough to let her relax.

"I'm sorry," Sam said

"And she said it." I saw Dean give Sam a look as if they were sending messages telepathically to one another. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane," Dean answered.

That just got her to start crying again. "Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look," Sam stated. "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean said. She looked up to the two of them.

"I could take you to her room, if you think that will help."

"That would help us a lot," I said. She looked at me tears still in her eyes. I gave her a hug. "We will figure this out. These guys are the best at what they do. You are in good hands."

"I can lead you to her house. There is a tree right outside her bedroom window that she used to sneak out of all the time. I can talk to her mom an try to get into the house to open the window."

"That would be great. We will follow you in the car." She got up from the bench and walked into her car. The three of us followed getting into our own. The drive over was silent as her house was not too far away and it gave me the chance to look at the two brothers.

Dean looked fine if a bit worn down. Sam looked like he just rose from the grave. There were dark shadows under his eyes and it was clear to me he was not sleeping. It seemed like whatever was plaguing him on the airplane had gotten worse. I felt bad, I wanted to help but I had no idea how and I had a feeling that he was not going to tell me. Not now at least.

Her house was one of those traditional suburban houses. The ones you imagine never having bad things happening in them. She got out of her car and waited until we got out. We walked until we reached the tree that was right under her window. It did not connect directly to the window but rather to a ledge that went around the house.

"We can take it from here," I said. "Just work on letting us in." She nodded and ran to the front of the house. I leapt up on the nearest branch and scaled the tree like it was nothing. Sam and Dean surprising followed with little trouble though they were not as nimble.

"How did you do that so easily?" Sam asked surprised.

"I climbed a lot of trees as a child." The window slide open and I jumped into the room followed by Sam. Dean tossed him a duffel bag and Sam caught it deftly placing it on the bed. He began rummaging through it while Dean entered the room.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," the girl said. Sam pulls something out of the bag while Dean closes the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good." Dean said. "Gale hit the lights."

I go over and flick the light switch plunging the room into darkness.

The girl looks confused. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," was Deans answer.

I could see that the item that Sam took out of the bag was a digital camera of some sort. "Hey, night vision," Sam says. Dean presses a button at the top turning it on. "Perfect."

The camera is aimed at Dean. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" he smirks.

"Sure all we need to do is make your hair blonder and we would have the male version," I said. Sam let out a chuckle while Dean glared at me.

"What can I say, I wear the look well," Dean said his glare turning into mild amusement.

Sam walks away with the camera. He opens the closet door and starts filming around the mirror. "So I don't get it," Sam says. "I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," Dean mutters. Sam closes the closets door and starts filming other parts of the room. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place," Dean said to the girl.

"It's just a joke," she mumble under her breath.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time."

Sam calls from the bathroom. The three of us turn to face him. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So, I need it. Can you go get it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back." Dean climbs back out the window again.

"Gailel can you help me get the mirror off the wall?"

"I can try," I told Sam. It took some figuring out but we managed to pry the mirror off the wall. Sam carried it and put it on the bed upside down just as Dean was coming into the room. Dean tossed Sam the black light and Sam starts peeling away the brown paper. He shines the black light over the mirror and a handprint comes up followed by a name.

"Gary Bryman?" the girl asks confused.

Sam turns towards her. "Do you know who that is?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Well I guess this means we should find out who this person is then," I said.

"Agreed," Sam said.

"Alright you two can go find that out while I talk to Charlie some more," Dean said. The three of us climbed out of the window. Dean got into Charlie's car while Sam and I took the Impala.

"So it's just the two of us again," Sam said as he started up the car. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"There is an antique shop here that happens to have a collection of swords. I came here to check it out. Instead I am chasing the ghost of Bloody Mary."

"Yeah sorry for dragging you into this."

"I am pretty sure I volunteered. Unless you have some sort of mind ability that forced me to get into your car."

"Okay, so why are you helping us then?"

" I was bored and I like being a hero." I let out a laugh. " In all seriousness I just cannot stand by while other people are being hurt. If there is something I can do to help I will."

"That's very noble of you."

"Ha, not really. My mom beat that into me ever since I was little. Protect those weaker than yourself Gailel. Only then can you consider yourself worthy."

"She sounds intense. My dad had a similar saying. Sometimes he treated me like a soldier rather than a son."

"I know that feeling. My mother wanted me to follow in her shoes. Did not really give me a lot of choice in the matter."

"What does she do?" I was about to say her actual position, that she was guard captain, leader of the armies of Oberon and Titania and their personal protector. Luckily I caught myself. "She is in the army. Wanted me to join up as soon as I graduated college. Let's just say that I left before I let that happen."

"You know it's kind of amazing. I was basically forced into this life and I ran off to college as soon as I could."

"What brought you back into it?" He hesitated. I could tell from his eyes that he was debating whether or not to tell me the truth. The point was mute anyway. We pulled up to the library and got onto the computes. We started searching the local papers for anyone named Gary Bryman. It was not long until we found something.

"Look at this," I said pointing towards the screen. Sam wheeled his chair over and looked over my shoulder. "Gary Bryman ,8 years old. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"What does a hit and run have to do with Bloody Mary?" Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I got no idea but maybe Charlie has some clue." The two of us drove back to the park where Dean and Charlie were sitting. When Sam told them who Gary Bryman was Charlie looked shocked.

"Oh my God," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." The three of us got into the Impala while Charlie drove her car. The drive was frantic to say the least. Dean was not even playing music. Charlie beat us to the house so the door was open. She was talking to Donna when we came in. We snuck upstairs to the bathroom and took the mirror off the wall. When we shined the black light over the back we saw another handprint and a name Linda Shoemaker. Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Isn't that the same last name of the guy who died," I asked.

"Yeah Donna's dad," Sam said.

"I think we got some questions for her," Dean stated. The three of us went back down stairs and made our presence known.

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" Donna asked startled.

"There friends Donna," Charlie said looking worried about her friend.

"Look who is Linda Shoemaker," Dean questioned.

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked angrily.

Sam step in. "Look, we're sorry, but it's important."

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." Dean started to say something put she cut him off. "Get out of my house," she screamed running off.

"Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Probably," I said.

"I think I should stick around."

"All right. If that is what you think is best. Just don't say-"

"Believe me, I won't say it."

The three of us got back to the motel just as the sun was setting. Sam and I started setting up a billboard in their room with all the information we had collected on the case.

"Okay so we know that Bloody Mary has killed two people, possibly more. Question is how do we find the body."

"I am doing a nationwide search for Mary. Hopefully something will come up," Dean said.

Sam turned towards him looking surprised. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam sat down at the table and I joined the two of them.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run."

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"So basically we are chasing a ghost that kills people if you have a secret that led to someone's death," I said. "Question is why is it happening in this town of all places?"

"I don't know but take a look at this," Dean said. On the laptop screen was a woman lying in a pool of blood. Dean printed out the picture so that we could get a closer look. He also prints out another picture, this one with the handprint and the letters 'Tre'"

"This is the same handprint we found on the other two mirrors," I said.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana," Dean said. "Apparently she was quite the lady. Model, dreams of being an actress lived by herself. All sorts of fun things.

"We get it, she is your type Dean, now what does it say about her murder," I asked bluntly.

"Kill joy," he muttered. "Apparently someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cutting out her eyes with a knife."

"That explains why all the victims' eyes were destroyed," Sam said.

"Right she is reenacting her own murder," I said. "Who was the original detective who worked on the case?"

"Detective Phil Daniels and look we have a home address," Dean said.

"Let's go pay him a visit."

The three of us got into the car with Dean driving. The trip wasn't long though I swore I heard the exact same song at least three times.

"So what's our cover story?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking of reporter if Gale can pull it off," Dean said.

"Hello we are from the Daily Inquirer. We are doing a story on Mary Worthington and was wondering if you could answer some questions," I said in a chipper voice. "Yeah I can pull it off so don't worry about me blowing it."

"Oh I wasn't worried about that; I was worried that you would not have the right amount of pep in your voice."

"I would kill you but you're driving and I don't want to die myself."

"Love you to Gale." The three of us went to the now retried detective's house and he actually let us in. He seemed to have bought our story because he was pulling files out of some cabinet.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this," he said in a gruff voice. He opens a file to the same picture we found online. Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah," Dean said. Right and I was the one who was going to blow it. What kind of reported says yeah.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Sam asked. I could feel like we were about to crack this case open.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulls out a picture of the man. "And I think her cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

"Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Dean asked.

The detective gave him a hard look, It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope." He sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"Where did the mirror end up going?" I asked.

"It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You don't happen to have any names of family members so that we may ask them some questions. I promise we will be discrete."

"I do have the name of her brother. Todd Worthington. I still have an old number of his. It might still work."

"Thank you for your time Detective," Sam said. "If we have any more questions we will come to you." We left and got back into the car heading to Toledo. I started trying to reach Todd but it took a while to actually get ahold of him.

"Hello Mr. Worthington I am an antiques dealer from Indianapolis. I was wondering if you still had that old mirror, the one that Mary used to have. Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam turned to look at me in the back seat with Dean driving. Dawn had come up a few hours ago and I could feel the exhaustion starting to kick in. "That was Mary's brother."

"Took you long enough to get ahold of him," Dean said.

"He is a hard man to reach. Anyway the mirror, he sold it to a store called Estate Antiques one week ago. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," Sam said.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"Perhaps when a spirit gets trapped in the mirror, it can use any reflective surface as a means to transport itself from one area to the next," I stated. "So when it is summoned it can get to its victim through whatever mirror or surface is closest."

"Look if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean said.

Sam looked doubtful. "Yeah, I don't know, maybe." A cell phone rings and Sam picks it up. "Hello…. Charlie? We will be right there." He hanged up the phone. "Step on it Dean. Charlie is in trouble. She is in the park."

"Got it," he mumbled. All of the sudden we took off like lightening. I was wide awake now, worried about the girl. We brought Charlie back to the motel room. She seemed to be in a panic. She sat on the bed with her head on her knees while Sam and Dean shut all the curtains and put sheets over the mirrors. I tried sending her some calming waves of energy and that helped her relax a bit.

"Charlie you can open your eyes now," I said. "It's safe." She opened her eyes slowly taking her time.

Sam came over and sat on the bed. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" she whispered.

"No, we are not going to her get to you," I said.

Dean also sat on the bed, "All right Charlie. We need to know what happened."

She was stumbling over her words. I drew her in closer and she pressed herself into my side. "We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

She seemed hesitant but she broke and the words came pouring out of her, "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have," she put her face in her knees and started crying again.

"Charlie we are going to fix this," I told her. "Now the three of us are going to go and we are going to take care of this. Trust me." She looked at me watery eyes and gave me a nod. The three of us left the motel room and it started raining making the evening come much sooner. Dean started heading towards the antiques store.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault," Dean said.

Sam turned to face him. "You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"That's your first question?" I asked surprised. "Mine would have been how are we going to summon her into the mirror. Unless one of you has a secret where someone died I don't see how we can possibly do that." Sam turned to look at me, that same sad eyed look that I had seen on him when we were on the airplane. "Sam?" I asked softly.

"Remember when we were talking on our way to the library and you asked how I got back involved in hunting?"

"Sam," Dean snapped cutting him off.

"No Dean, she has been with us this far she deserves to know." Sam sighed. "I got back into hunting because my girlfriend was killed by the same creature that killed our mother." He gestured towards Dean and himself. Dean grip on the steering wheel tightened and I could feel that we were going faster. "Our dad has been hunting this creature for years and he has gone missing so Dean and I are looking for him and in the meantime we are hunting anything that we come across." I looked at Sam unsure of what to say.

"Sam, I am sorry I truly am but I don't understand how you think this will summon Mary."

"You know what, that's it," Dean said pulling the car over. "If you are going to know you might as well know everything." He turned towards Sam. "Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you." That explained why he looked so tired. "Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place." I decided to stay out of this conversation. I should not have even been here.

"I don't blame you," Sam mumbled.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it and now Gale knows about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." This was taking a turn for the worst.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam did have a point there. If his plan was going to work he needed to keep his secret.

Dean looked surprised however. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

"Sam is right Dean," I said.

"Wait you side with him?" Dean asks shocked.

"Look I get it I really do. I have two younger siblings and if they told me that they were going to serve themselves up as bait to some ghost I probably tie them up and lock them in a closest but what other choice do we have? The only other option is going back and using Charlie as bait."

Dean seemed to debate with himself before he started the car back up. "Alright," he said. "But if this fails it is on your head."

"I will accept that."

We got to the store and Sam deftly picked the lock. Each of us had a crowbar that we got from the trunk. The store was filled with mirrors. We each went in separate directions trying to look for this mirror. Well they were trying to look for the mirror, I was also trying to look for my sword yet I could already tell I would not find it here. I could not sense it anywhere.

"Maybe they've already sold it," Dean called from somewhere in the store.

"I don't think so," Sam called.

Dean and I made our way towards Sam. He was standing right in front of the mirror.

"You sure about this?" Dean asks.

Sam sighs and starts chanting her name. He looks uneasily at Dean but readies the crowbar. Suddenly a light was coming through the store. I looked at Dean and he nodded.

"We'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful. Smash anything that moves," Dean told Sam who nodded.

We make our way to the front door where a police car is waiting. We both drop the crowbars and went towards the cops.

"Hold it," one of the cops said.

"Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system." I rolled my eyes. That was absolutely brilliant Dean.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the boss's kid and this is my girlfriend." Like they are actually going to believe that.

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" That's it we are screwed.

"Well I was adopted."

"Yeah."

"Okay we do not have time for this," I said. I punch the cop in front of us while Dean backhands the other. Both go down almost immediately.

"That was easy," Dean said. "Where did you learn-"

"We can have question time later. Right now let's get back to Sam." The two of us walked back into the store and we saw Sam on the floor. Dean rushed towards the mirror smashing it with the crowbar he picked up on his way back in while I went towards Sam supporting him so that he would not collapse.

Dean gripped his face. Blood was coming out of his eyes. "Sam, Sammy!"

"It's Sam," he mumbled.

"God, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

I took a look at him. "It looks to me like no permanent damage has been done but I need to look at it in better light."

Dean pulls Sam up, Sam groaning as he did so. He puts Sam's arm around his neck and I took Sam's other one so the two of us are supporting him. We started walking away when I heard the sound of someone or something crawling over broken glass. I turned and looked and saw a weird ghostly woman jerkily moving around. I could feel blood dripping out of my eyes and the pain so became overwhelming. I collapsed on the floor right next to Dean and Sam. The woman was still approaching us. I could just see Dean picking up a mirror and turning it towards the woman.

The reflection in the glass started talking in this almost metallic voice. It was grating and harsh and I could not make out what it was saying. Mary then just dissolved in front of us, leaving nothing behind.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"

"Great," I said. "That is exactly what we need." Sam and Dean chuckled lightly. "Come on, let's make it back to the car so I can look you guys over, Sam first."

The three of us managed to make it towards the car. I could see that the sun was starting to come up. I could not remember the last time I slept. I had Sam lie down in the back seat of the car while I took a look at his eyes, wiping the blood off of him of I could get a closer look.

"Well the good news is that there is no permanent damage. Bad news is that you might have trouble looking at bright lights for a while and I would stay away from staring at screens of any kind for about a week. That goes for all of us."

"I hear you Gale," Dean mumbled.

"We should get back to Charlie. Tell her this is all over." We made our way back to the motel. As I got out of the car I could feel my body complaining. I was tired and felt like I could sleep for the next several days.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Can you guys take it from here? I am going to sleep for the next couple of weeks."

"Sure Gale," Sam said.

"Actually I need to ask you something first," Dean said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join us. Turns out you are not as useless as I first thought."

I let out a short laugh. "As honored as I am, I don't think so. Not right now anyway. Maybe some other time in the future. I have a feeling we are going to be running into each other again anyhow."

"Alright but if ever run into trouble-"

"I know who to call Dean. Go kill the next monster for me alright."

"You got it."

I waved at Sam and Dean as they entered back into their room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed into bed falling asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.


	4. Bugs

Authors note: This has to be one of my favorite episodes of season 1. I love it more than I should probably. Please review so that I may know what to improve.

"We will be known forever by the tracks we leave."

-Dakota

"What in the world am I doing?" I asked myself as I drove along heading to who knows where. Lancaster turned out to be a bust. My sword if it ever was there was sold a long time ago. I spent three months there anyways building up numerous contacts. An established network of people was always useful. While I was there I met up with a museum curator who was looking for someone to verify an artifact. Luckily for me it was Celtic, and I was able to help him out. After that it was not long until he asked for me again and then recommended me to his friends and soon enough I was working for various museums and colleges all across the country verifying all sorts of artifacts.

I should have been on my way to San Francisco where they just received a shipment of statues that they dug up in Ireland of all places. Instead I was driving around Oklahoma because something was off, very very off. It was like nature was thrown out of balance. I could sense it. It felt like a dark storm cloud was overshadowing the area. I needed to find out what caused it and hopefully fix the issue somehow before more damage was done.

I was driving around some new human development when I saw a sign for a free barbecue. It had been awhile since I last ate so I thought I might as well check it out and get some free food. Maybe someone knew something about what was going on. I parked a block away just to be safe and I walked towards the house.

Some lady who clearly had way too much coffee was busy trying to sell me a house. I basically ignored her while she yammered away about steam showers or something. I must have given some response because she just kept talking and talking. Finally when I felt like I could not take it anymore and was about to punch her I looked up and saw the two people who might have the slightest idea about what is going on.

"Excuse me," I told the jabbering lady. I brushed passed her and made my way towards the two. "I was hoping to run into you guys."

"Gailel what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I was in the area. Do you know what is going on here?"

"Again you skip the greetings. It hurts a guy's feelings you know," Dean said

"Sure, Dean how are things? It's been like what three months now? Anyway do you know what is going on here?"

"Well Gale it has been good. We killed a skin walker not too long ago along with a ghost that was haunting a hook." I raised my eyebrows at that. "As for what is going on Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"Who?"

"He was from gas and power, we suspect that he was eaten alive by beetles," Sam said. I winced. That had to be among my top ten of worst ways to die. "So what do you mean he wasn't the first death?" Sam asked Dean.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings," Dean stated.

"So the problem seems to be that bugs are going around and killing people," I said. "So how do we solve this?" The two of them shrugged their shoulders. "Right, let's leave before the crazy lady comes back and tries to lecture me to death about the kitchen tiles.

"Could not agree more," Sam said. The three of us managed to escape from the barbecue. I quickly ran to my car and grabbed my stuff and put it in the back of the Impala with me.

"What?" I said as the two of them stared at me. "We are basically going to be together until this case gets solved. Might as well bring my stuff with me."

Dean looked at me from the passenger seat which had to be the first time I ever saw him sitting there. "Whatever you say Gale," he murmured looking through what looked like a worn leather journal of some kind. Sam just started driving around the neighbor. I did not realize how late it was until the sun was setting.

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" Dean asked still flipping through the journal.

"Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone."

"You mean, like Willard?" I had no idea who Willard was but I suspect that I would not want to meet him in a dark alley.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." And my assumption was confirmed.

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths."

"You got to be close to the animal to have that type of connection however," I added in. Dean once again turned to look at me. "What? I know things. Back to my point. In order to have a psychic connection one has to study that animal extensively or have grown up close to it."

Dean looked like he had a sudden revelation. "Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

"You think he's our Willard?"

"It's possible for a kid to control animals, given they spend enough time with them." I said.

"Looks like we know who to talk to. Ooh, hey. Pull over here."

Sam pulls into the empty drive way of one of the homes. "What are we doing here?" he asks Dean.

Dean was getting out of the car and opened the garage door. "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?"

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on."

"It would be nice to sleep in a decent bed," I mumbled. Sam sighed and pulled in.

"You won't regret this Sammy," Dean said as he entered the house. Sam and I soon followed. It was a rather nice place so at least the advertising was not lying. I dragged my luggage up the stairs and chose the bedroom that was the furthest down the hall. It was very pretty, made up to attract people to buy it. There were even sheets on the bed. I changed into a tank top and shorts and made my way down stairs.

"They even have a coffee machine here," I said. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned and saw Sam entering the kitchen followed shortly by Dean.

"Wow um Gailel you look… where did you get that tattoo?" Sam stuttered out. Dean had apparently checked out of the world and was just giving me a blank stare.

"What this thing?" I said pointing to my shoulder. It was just a band of curves coming together to form a pattern. The brand of the ranger. Nothing that elaborate compared to some others I have seen or done. "I had this done a while ago. A close friend of mine actually did it. I could give you one if you like."

"No, no that's alright."

"Oh come on Sammy, it might help you get over your rebel phase." And Dean checked back into the world.

"Rebel phase?" I asked skeptical.

"After our mom died our dad dedicated his life to hunting the bastard that killed her training us to be hunters along the way. Sam however did not appreciate the lifestyle and wanted normal so he left as soon as he could to go to college."

"What did you study Sam?"

"Wait you have no questions about our crazy messed up childhood?" Sam looked taken aback.

I laughed. "I just assumed you had messed up childhoods as I am pretty sure monster hunting is not a major anywhere."

"Well you lived a normal life, tell Sam here it's not all it's cracked up to be," Dean said.

I considered what to say, what was normal for me would be absolutely bizarre for them. I decided to tell them what I could however. "Normal is not all that's it's cracked up to be. My mother was strict and disciplinary and tried to control my life. My father did nothing to stop her being one of the meekest people alive. The twins are annoying but what can you expect I was… ten when they were born."

"You mom could not have been that bad," Sam said

"She arranged my marriage before I broke the engagement off." Well technically I did not break it off. I meant to but I got teleported here before I could.

"Wait, you are engaged?"

"Was engaged, it was not so much my idea as it was hers so I broke it off."

"Gale that is kind of-" Dean started but I cut him off.

"Insane, yeah pretty much. Just goes to show however that there is no such thing as normal. Everyone got dark secrets hidden somewhere, you just need to know where to look."

"Right that is not creepy at all."

"Sam you never did answer what you were studying."

"Right, I was at Stanford studying pre law. What about you?"

I thought of the first thing that came to my mind. "Princeton, cultural anthropology with a focus on Celtic culture."

"Really, that is fascinating. Why that area?

"Well I actually am from that part of the world. My family is from Ireland, I just came to the States for school."

"You don't seem to have the accent," Dean mentioned.

I smiled and said a few words in my native tongue which happens to be an ancient form of Celtish. Both of the boys went wide eyed. "English is not my first language," I said switching back. "I first learned celtish then I was taught English at a British school in Dublin." Thank you James Joyce.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

I let out a laugh. "I am indeed, and with that, I am off to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Night Gailel," I heard Sam call out as I made my way upstairs. I crawled into the nice fluffy bed and let myself drift off to sleep.

…

I woke up to the smell of coffee in the morning. Going into the hallway I could hear the shower going as I made my way down stairs.

"Whoever made coffee is my favorite person in the world." I called out pouring myself a cup. A habit I picked up from traveling was carrying around my own personal mug. I did not trust anything in the motels I usually stayed at.

"I guess that means I am your favorite person then," Sam said carrying in groceries.

"When did you have time to go shopping?"

"I was up early."

"Right because I completely buy that."

"What I was." I chuckled and looked through the bags. From what he had bought I could make up a couple of servings of scrambled eggs.

"Tell you what, since I am such a nice person I will make eggs for all of us if I get that bathroom once Dean is done."

"Deal." I got to work while Sam sat at the kitchen table reading through the journal Dean was looking at earlier. Luckily the kitchen was fully stocked for some reason. We had probably broke into a show house or something. I could also see that he had some weird black box thing out with too many buttons for my likening. Just as I finished the eggs the box came alive.

"11-44 off of Oak drive, house 224 in the Oasis Plains community, repeat 11-44 off of Oak drive, house 224 in the Oasis Plains community." The box went off as quickly as it came on.

I sighed. "You go get Dean and I will get dressed." I had no idea what the box was saying but it sounded important. Both Sam and I quickly shoveled eggs into our mouths and went upstairs. I threw on jeans and a t-shirt and put on my black leather jacket and beanie. By the time I got changed I saw that Dean was out of the bathroom and eating the eggs.

"Dude these are amazing," Dean said a mouthful of eggs. "You are so sticking around."

"Glad to be wanted but right now we have a dead body to check out." The three of us piled into the Impala and drove to the crime scene which happened to be right by Larry's house. We pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. We approached Larry, who was finishing a conversation with someone on the phone. I could see a body bag on a stretcher being carried out of the neighboring house. It was raining so I had to bring out my umbrella.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early," Larry said. "Do you guys know each other?"

"This is our sister Gale, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood," Dean said. For some reason my heart gave a little flutter when he referred to me as his sister. It's not like I did not have any family but for some reason it just sounded right. My thoughts however were interrupted by Sam.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?"

"The realtor."

"Well, she, uh... passed away last night." I was taken aback. Crazy lady was annoying but that wasn't enough of a reason for her to die. She was not even in the top ten of annoying people. Fortunately Dean was more focused on the case than I was.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm still tryin' to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now."

"It's okay," Sam said. Larry excused himself and the three of us gathered together.

"You two know what we have to do, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah get into the house," Sam responded.

"See if we got a bug problem." We waited until the police left to scale the fence climbing up the side of the house and through the bedroom window. For a people who are obsessed with security it was rather easy to break in. The outline of her body was drawn on the carpet.

"This looks like the place," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes. "What gave it away? The outline on the floor or the broken glass in the bathroom?" Dean gave me a deadpanned look before moving into the bathroom. Picking up the towel several dead spiders dropped sending shivers down my spine. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Spiders. From Spider Boy?" Dean asked.

"Matt – maybe," Sam replied. The three of us broke out of the house and got into the Impala. Grabbing lunch at some cheap diner we drove back into the residence only to see a school bus pull over and Matt coming out.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yup," was Sam's answer.

"So where's he goin'?"

"There is only one way to find out," I stated. The three of us got out of the Impala and followed him into the woods. A sort of longing entered me, one for ancient forests and running streams, of birds calling amid the trees, and running swiftly and silently through the undergrowth. I squashed it however. I could worry about getting home after I had found my sword. My mother would kill me if I returned without it. It was not long before we found Matt looking at a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam called out.

Matt turned towards us, the grasshopper resting on his hand. "What are you doin' out here?" he asked curious.

"Well, we wanna talk to you," Dean answered.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asks. Dean shook his head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?" The three of us laughed.

"No Matt we are a lot of things but serial killers aren't one of them," I answered. I looked at the grasshopper on his hand. "May I?" I asked pointing towards the grasshopper. He nodded and put his hand forth. I put mine next to his and the grasshopper crawled from him to me. I took a closer look at it. It like mostly everything in this world was duller than the counterpart I had in mine. It was brown instead of blue and silver but I guessed from looking around the forest that was to help it blend in, just as it helped the creature do the same in my world. I handed back the grasshopper.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects," Dean said.

"So?" Matt answered looking at Dean strangely.

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites" Okay Dean, way to make the kid more nervous than he already is.

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider," Sam said in his empathic 'I know how you feel' voice.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" No kid we followed you into the woods for kicks. Though at this point I suspected that he didn't have anything to do with it.

"You tell us," Dean answered.

Matt was flabbergasted. "That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked surprised.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Well at least I was not the only one who thought something was going on even if that someone else was a teenager. Matt picked up his backpack and began walking towards another part of the forest. So naturally we follow him.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out."

Matt let out a short hollow laugh. "Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

Sam scoffs "I hear you." I could also understand where Matt was coming from. I basically lived my life disappointing my mother. Not that I minded all that much considering that we did not get along at all.

"You do?" Dean asks surprised.

Sam gave Dean a look. "Matt, how old are you?" Sam asks genuinely curious.

"Sixteen." Right I forgot how young they all were.

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

Matt looked skeptical, "What?"

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family," Dean said rather angrily.

Sam sighs and glares at him. Whatever was going on between the two of them was something I did not want to get involved in. "How much further, Matt?"

"We're close." Sam glares at Dean one more time before he continues walking. A few moments later, they reach a large clearing. A dark shadow passed over me. Whatever was going on this was the center of it. "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class."

"You two are like peas in a pod," Dean mumbled.

Sam completely ignored him and focuses on Matt. "What's been happening?"

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." As if things were ever that easy. I start walking towards a dark patch of grass a few feet away. The rest of them started following me. The dark patch turned out to be a huge pile of worms crawling and wriggling. In one of his dumber moments Dean steps on them and they fall into the ground creating a hole. Dean for some reason he crouches down and uses a stick poke around the hole.

"There is somethin' down there." He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he brings his hand back up. Covered in dirt and worms was a human skull. The four of us were horrified.

"Anything you can tell us Gale?" Dean asked.

"I am a cultural anthropologist, you need a physical anthropologist," I mumbled feeling queasy. I did not do well with corpses. This was so many levels of wrong.

"In any case we need to dig up the rest of these bones. Matt it is best if you go home."

"No need to tell me twice," Matt said.

"Right the three of will dig these up." It took most of the afternoon but eventually we managed to get all of the intact bones we could. Most were broken or broke as we handled them because they were very brittle. I was on my cell trying to set up an appointment with the head of the anthropology department at the local college.

"Okay so the head of the anthro department wants to meet with us in an hour so we better get moving," I said. The drive over was silent and awkward. As soon as we arrived at the campus I jumped out of the car and turned towards the brothers.

"Okay you to have your moment or whatever. I am going to go talk to the professor." I got out of there before they could even respond. I prayed to the Goddess that they would get over whatever tension was going on between them. I found the professor in his class room and I explained the current situation minus the killer bugs of course.

"I was hoping you could help me. This is a bit out of my area after all," I said.

The professor, a nice older man, gave me a smile, "Certainly where are these bones you speak of?"

"My assistants should be bringing them here now. Ah, here they are." I saw Sam and Dean come down the stairs of the lecture hall carrying the box with them. They put the box on the table. The professor picked up a skull very carefully.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The timeframe and the geography heavily suggest Native American." So young, I would assume that they would be older than that.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?"

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"What about tales then? You can learn as much from the tales as you can from the bones."

"There's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

"I will go talk to them. I have wanted to expand my horizons and this has given me a chance."

"You don't mind if I keep these? I would like to look at the further."

"Be my guest." It was starting to get late in the day. Dean once again took the driver's seat and we were speeding towards Sapulpa. I took a quick nap in the back of the car while we drove through to the reservation. Dean had to stop to ask for directions at one point but we managed to find the right person to talk to. We enter a diner and saw a Native American man playing cards.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asks. The man nods. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"We're students from the university," Dean started to say before he was interrupted by Joe.

"No, you're not. You're lying." Dean was taken aback.

"Well, truth is"

"You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars." Dean turned to look at Sam who looked as lost as he was. I stepped in.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley," I asked.

The old man looked up at me as if he was staring directly into my soul. "You are not from around here," he stated his voice calm.

I was about to put out a well-rehearsed lie but that did not go over well with Dean. "No I am not, I am from a land far away. How did you know?"

"You are much older than you look. I can see the years in your eyes." To say I was surprised would be an understatement. If he came clean about who I was, I was dead. There is no way Dean would let me live and I did not want to hurt him. Luckily he changed topic. "I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked. The old man switched his gaze to him.

"I like him. He's not a liar." Dean looked pissed off at this point. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones."

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people." Goddess curse it, they got a nature spirit to taint the area. No wonder everything was going wonky. If I had my powers maybe I could do something but right now there was no way I knew to reverse the curse. I have never felt more useless in my life.

"Sounds like nature to me. Six days," Dean mumbled.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive," Joe whispered. The three of us shared a look. We thanked the man and we left the diner.

The three of us were walking back to the car when Sam interrupted our thoughts.

"When did the gas company man die?"

Dean responded quickly. "Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth."

"March twentieth?" Dean nods. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals."

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land."

"And on the sixth night - that's tonight."

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?" My blood ran cold. We had to get them out of this area now.

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now." We got into the car and drove away, probably breaking several traffic laws but I am pretty sure that none of us cared at this point. The sun was setting on the drive back. I could feel the tension rising. Dean was on the phone talking to Larry pretending to be a guy named Travis Weaver. When that didn't work Sam made a grab for the phone.

"Matt, its Sam. Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?... Because something's coming… Yeah, a lot more….You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone, give me the phone," he told Sam grabbing it away from him. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts… Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?" Dean hangs up and looks directly at Sam "Make him listen? What are you thinkin?" It took us awhile to reach the house but when they got there Larry and his family was still at home. As we got out of the car he came into the house. Matt followed him out.

"Get off my property before I call the cops," he yelled. Sam tried to pacify him as did Matt but neither of them managed to do anything except make the guy angrier.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth," Matt said and he did look sorry.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan? Dean said.

Sam got back to the point. "Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late. "

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm. " Larry sounded skeptical and I didn't blame him but he had to leave now. Sam and Dean were still trying to give what I have dubbed 'the truth is out there' speech when my ears picked up a loud buzzing. Everyone goes silent as the buzzing grows louder and stronger. We look up and millions of bugs were filling the skies. There was no way we were going to escape. Sam echoed my thoughts as Dean screamed at us to get into the house. Dean locks and bolts the door behind us.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asks.

"No, it's just us." I let out a sigh. That meant we did not have to go out searching for others.

His wife enters the room. "Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911."She doesn't move. "Joanie!" She picks up the phone and dials. I help Dean grab some towels and we tried sealing the door and windows. I went for the back of the house "Phones are dead."

I heard Dean say that they must have chewed through the phone lines. Then the house went dark. Larry was scrambling for a signal but he could not find one. The five of us gathered in the hall as bugs started coating the windows. I stood in between Sam and Dean and each of them placed a hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I was scared, monsters I could deal with but this… I just don't know.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked. He was just as scared as I was.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise," Sam said. I was praying to the Goddess that it would end sooner than that.

"Hopefully?"

Dean leaves and goes to the kitchen, what for I don't know. I stepped closer to Sam and looked up at him. He gave me a comforting smile but behind it I could tell he was scared as well. Dean came back with bug spray when we heard a creaking noise coming from the fireplace.

"What is it?" Matt asks.

Sam looks at the fireplace. "The flue."

"All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean said right before millions of bugs started swarming us. I could hear screaming as we tried to protect ourselves from the bugs when I noticed something. They were swarming around me but they weren't directly attacking me like they were the others. It was like I wasn't even there. Dean uses a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away. "All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

We rushed upstairs to the attic and Sam slammed the door shut just before the bugs could reach us. I felt like we were in that attic for ages when sawdust began to fall from the ceiling and the buzzing was getting louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" The wife asked.

"Something's eating through the wood," Dean answered. Right now he was the calmest out of all of us.

"Termites," Matt whispered.

"All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" The three Pikes moved as far into the corner of the attic as they could. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and started swarming the room. The three of us frantically tried to patch up the hole in the ceiling; Dean was busy with the bug spray while Sam found a panel to block the hole with. I found a long wooden beam to keep the panel up but that only worked for a minute. Two more holes were chewed open, and Dean tried to ward them off with bug spray but nothing seemed to work. Sam and I retreat to the corner trying to protect the Pikes. Dean joined us and once again that night I am pressed between the two boys. I tried to make myself as big as possible knowing that the bugs were leaving me alone but it was fruitless. For a minute there I thought that the five people surrounding me were going to die when the sun miraculously rose. The bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, the Sam, Dean and I go to see what happened. Through the hole, we could see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. We were all safe, for now anyway.

The three of us went back to the house we squatted in before and just collapsed. I have not slept that soundly in a long time. I was the first one awake at 10 as the boys were content to sleep through the morning and probably into the afternoon. I stripped my clothing and got into the steam shower. I don't know how long I was there but it must have been awhile as I heard someone knocking at the door. I turned off the water and put on my robe only to see Sam standing outside the door.

"Ah, sorry thought it was Dean," he blushed looking embarrassed.

"Nothing to apologize for, I have been in there awhile." I left to go to my room though I could still feel Sam's eyes on me. I tossed him a smile before closing the door. I got dressed and packed away my stuff, throwing it all into my duffel. I brought my stuff down stairs and went through the leftover groceries making a whole bunch of sandwiches. I heard someone come down the stairs and saw that it was Dean wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. I let myself have a moment of weakness looked him over, unfortunately he saw me.

"Like what you see," he smirked.

I gave him a smirk of my own, "Alright I admit it you're hot, but that does not mean you are my type."

"Really, what is your type then? Please tell me it's not Sam." I let out a laugh.

"It's not Sam either so you can relax, sandwich?" He grabs one and the two of us lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sam soon came down and grabbed one as well. The three of us did not have to say a word just enjoying each other's presence.

"Well I am heading off," I said. "I got work for me in San Francisco and they probably will have my skin for being late."

"Alright see you later then Gale," Dean said heading up stairs. Sam lingered down stairs and approached me. He embraced me in a hug and I returned it.

"You know you can always call us when you need to," Sam said.

"Right back at you Sam," I stated. The two of us let go and I headed out the front door. I waved at Sam and he waved backed. I walked and got into my car off to my next adventure. I had no idea where the future leads me but all I know is that I had two friends to back me up wherever my adventures took me.


End file.
